The inventive embodiments are directed towards a stowable wind deflector for use with a manual sunroof that may be easily deployed upon removal of the sunroof.
Many vehicles are manufactured or retrofitted in the aftermarket with manual and power sunroofs that may include automatic, removable or permanent wind deflectors to keep unwanted wind and noise from lessening the driving experience. A wind deflector is a device that generally projects upwardly along the front edge of a sunroof opening. As a vehicle moves forward, the wind deflector deflects the air to reduce turbulence thereby lessening the wind noise as it passes directly over the opening. Some wind deflectors are accessory-type devices, which may be affixed to the top of a vehicle that constantly deflect wind regardless of whether the sunroof is open or closed. Deflectors used in connection with powered sunroofs are generally retractable and spring-loaded, which close when the sunroof closes and open when the sunroof opens. The latter are typically used with powered sunroofs because it is relatively easy to incorporate the stowing and deployment of the deflector into the sliding motion of the sunroof panel.
A problem exists, however, with respect to the use of retractable wind deflectors with a manual sunroof. A manual sunroof generally allows a user to detach the sunroof panel from one or more clasps, or other fastening means, and then remove it. This type of sunroof is typically stored in a trunk or other location until it is reinstalled. Most manual sunroofs include one or more hooks or forks located on the front side of the sunroof panel for positioning and securing it within the opening. In such instances, it may be difficult for a user, when reinstalling the sunroof, to position it properly with respect to the retractable deflector, as the user must coordinate the position of the sunroof with respect to the deflector using the panel to retract the deflector into its stowed position, while also trying to properly align the hooks. Oftentimes, the installation of a sunroof must be completed in a hurry because of inclement weather or other adverse conditions, such as darkness. This can create a great deal of frustration on the part of the user, as well as increasing the probability of breaking, tearing or otherwise damaging the deflector.
The breakage and damage issues become even more evident when the materials used for deflectors are considered. Early deflectors were typically made of curved hard plastic structures. However, the current trend in deflector design is to make them from a flexible material of some sort, such as a mesh fabric, stretched over a collapsible frame. The use of the flexible mesh material reduces weight to an extent and provides for compact storage while still giving adequate wind deflection when deployed. However, the positioning hooks which may be located at the front of the sunroof panel, as well as other associated hardware can penetrate the mesh, resulting in unsightliness and a reduction in the wind deflection properties.
Therefore, a stowable wind deflector system that permits a user to easily store a wind deflector in a retracted position during installation of the sunroof is needed in the art. It may also be desirable to spring load the wind deflector or the wind deflector frame, such that it automatically deploys upon release from its retracted position.
According to one of the inventive embodiments, a manual sunroof system for a vehicle is provided comprising a roof with an opening and a manually installable and removable roof panel sized to fit within and substantially fill the opening. An upwardly biased deflector assembly is coupled to the vehicle and located near the front region of the opening. The deflector assembly is designed having a wind confronting surface and may be retractable below an upper surface of the roof, and is selectively engageable between a retracted and an operational position. The system is provided with a latch, selectively positionable to engage and maintain the deflector assembly in its retracted position while the roof panel is installed and to disengage from the deflector assembly upon removal of the roof panel, the deflector assembly extending into its operational position.
Another of the inventive embodiments provides a manual sunroof system for a vehicle having a roof with an opening and a manually installable and removable roof panel sized to fit within and substantially fill the opening. The roof panel is provided with at least one extension. The system is further provided with an upwardly biased deflector assembly, coupled to the vehicle and located towards the front of the opening and provides a wind confronting surface when in its operational position. The deflector may be retractable for storage below the upper surface of the roof when not deployed. A latch is provided to initially engage and hold the deflector assembly in a retracted position during installation of the roof panel until the latch is disengaged from the deflector assembly upon confrontation with the roof panel extension. Upon disengagement from the latch, the deflector assembly is subsequently held in a substantially retracted position by contact with a bottom portion of the roof panel until the roof panel is removed.
Another inventive embodiment provides a method of providing an automatically deployable wind deflector in a manual sunroof including the steps of providing a roof with an opening, biasing a retractable deflector assembly in an upwardly manner and then coupling the deflector assembly to the vehicle proximate the front region of the opening. The deflector assembly is retractable to a position below the upper surface of the roof and is initially maintained in a retracted position by an engaging latch. A manually removable roof panel, sized to fit within and substantially fill the opening and having at least one roof panel extension for confronting and disengaging the latch from the deflector assembly, is provided. As the roof panel is being installed and the latch is disengaged from the deflector assembly, it is then subsequently held in a substantially retracted position by contact with a bottom portion of the roof panel until the roof panel is removed.
Another inventive embodiment provides for a retractable sunroof deflector system that is initially held in place by a latch during manual installation of a roof panel, subsequently disengaged from the latch upon installation of the roof panel and then automatically deployed upon removal of the roof panel.